Das Seifenblasenmädchen
by YukimuraRuki
Summary: Eine E-mail von Miyako erreicht Ken auf dem D-Terminal, mit der bitte sie schnellstmöglich besuchen zu kommen. Ken befolgt diese Bitte und erkennt wobei Miyako so dringend Hilfe braucht: ihre Tante hat ihre drei Jahre alte Tochter für ein paar Stunden bei ihr gelassen. Während des Babysittens erinnert sich Ken an seinen großen Bruder Osamu...[no shippings]
**Das Seifenblasenmädchen**

„Ken-kun, komm bitte zu mir nach Hause."

Als der dunkelhaarige Junge die E-mail auf seinem D-Terminal sah, sprang er sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Er berließ den großen Wohnblock in dem er mit seiner Familie wohnte und ging an der Kindertagesstädte vorbei, welche im selben Hause untergebracht war. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Ken erkennen, dass die kleinen Kinder mit ihren Erziehern zusammen Seifenblasen machten und vom lauten Gelächter und Gekicher her, konnte sich der Schüler schon denken was sie spielten. Er kannte diesen Wettbewerb aus seiner eigenen Zeit im Kindergarten, als sich die Spielkameraden gegenseitig ausstechen wollten, wer denn nun die größten Seifenblasen pusten konnte. Dies war eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, an die sich Ken noch gern zurückerinnerte und schließlich entschloss er sich den Rest des Weges zu laufen.

Das Jahr wandte sich zweifelsohne dem Herbst zu, dennoch waren die Temperaturen noch immer so warm, dass ihm die Schweiß von der Stirn tropfte. Zweifellos war es kein Wunder, dass er auf diese Weise ins Schwitzen geriet, denn er machte keinerlei Pausen bis er die Bahnstation erreichte, in dessen Nähe Miyako lebte.

Bevor er zu seiner Teamkameradin ins Haus ging, machte er noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in den kleinen Laden, welcher den Inoues gehörte. Als Ken einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Innere des Ladens wagte, erschien es ihm als sei einer von Miyakos älteren Brüder ziemlich beschäftigt mit einigen Kunden zu werks. Es sah aus als ob sowohl Herr und Frau Inoue heute nicht im Dienst waren. Trotz der langen Kundenschlange, hatte der junge Mann den Jüngeren entdeckt und ließ Ken mit deutlichen Lippenbewegungen wissen, dass Miyako oben in der Wohnung war, während er den Kunden eine Plastiktüte überreichte. Ken nickte dem Anderen leicht zu und formte mit seinen eigenen Lippen ein 'vielen Dank' und verschwand durch den Laden zum Fahrstuhl. Schnell betätigte der Junge den Knopf um in den richtigen Stock zu gelangen.

Da es keinen Spiegel im Fahrstuhl gab benutzt Ken sein Mobiltelefon um sich kurz zu vergewissern, dass er ein einigermaßen vorzeigbares Aussehen hatte. Ein recht zerzauster Pony, was ihm gar nicht mehr ähnlich sah, wurde von seinem umfuktionierten Handy reflektiert. Mit wenigen Handkniffen versuchte er das Chaos aus Strähnen wieder zu ordnen.  
Es war freilich nicht das erste mal, dass er Miyako daheim besuchte, doch jedes Mal baute sich in ihm eine merkwürdige Nervosität auf, sobald sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte. Ken nahm an, dass er sich wohl kaum an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen würde.  
Kurz nachdem Ken den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte und vor der Haustür des Mädchens stand, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Nachdem er das Interphone betätigt hatte, antwortete ihm auch schon die helle und lebhafte Stimme der jungen Miyako und die Tür wurde sachte geöffnet.

„Ehm..."

Etwas unsicher blickte der dunkelhaarige Junge drein, als die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde und er seinen Blick nach unten schweifen lassen musste, nur um ein ziemlich kleines Mädchen mit violetten Pferschwänzchen zu erkken, welches neugierig zu ihm nach oben sah.  
„Wer bist'n du?", wollte das kleine Mädchen wissen.

Verwirrt dachte Ken darüber nach was er wohl antworten sollte. „Eh? Also... ich...", begann Ken zu stammeln während er einen Schritt zurücktrat um einen Blick auf das Türschild zu wrden, auf dem klar und deutlich die Schriftzeichen der Familie „Inoue" geschrieben standen und auf dem zweiten stellte er auch fest, dass die Wohnungsnummer ebenfalls übereinstimmte. Es beruhigte Ken zwar zu wissen, dass er an der richtigen Adresse war, doch wunderte er sich wer dieses kleine Mädchen war. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte iyako keine kleinen Geschwister und schon gar nicht so eine kleine Schwester. Die hätte Miyako doch sicher schon mal erwähnt.

„Mii-chan, da ist ein Fjemde an de Tüaaa!", rief das kleine Mädchen in die Wohnung hinein.

„Mii-chan?", wiederholte Ken mit einem fragenden Unterton.

In diesem Moment ertönte auch schon die klare Stimme von Ken's Freundin: „Hei Ken-kun! Entschuldige, komm ruhig rein!"

Nachdem Ken ins Haus gegangen war, musste er schon zugeben, dass er noch immer nicht ganz einordnen konnte was er tun sollte. Erst als Miyako ihren Kopf aus der Wohnzimmertür steckte um ihn noch einmal zu grüßen, fühlte Ken sich wieder sicherer. Trotzdem allem war er noch so perplex, dass er etwas unbeholfen seine Schuhe im Flur auszog und in die Stube hineinging.

Miyakos Anblick allerding verdutzte ihn. Obwohl sie zu Hause war, trug sie eine rech niedliche Schürze vor ihrer gewöhnlichen Kleidung, dabi unterschied sich die mit lustigen, kleinen Tierbildern verzierte Schürze sich gänzlich von jener Arbeitskleidung, welche sie während der Aushilfsarbeit im Laden ihrer Eltern trug.

„Duu Mii-chan? Wer is dieser Junge?", wollte das kleine Mädchen wissen, wobei es sich an einem Hosenbein des Jungen festhielt und so wirkte, als habe sie gerade ein neues, interessantes Spielzeug für sich entdeckt. Ken hingegen konnte seine Verwirrung nicht weiter verbergen, sondern wandte sich etwas hilfesuchend zu Miyako um, die von diesem kleinen Mädchen 'Mii-chan' genannt wurde.

„Ah, du musst dich furchtbar erschrocken haben, als sie einfach an die Tür gegangen ist, oder? Das ist meine Kusine und ihr Name ist Ako-chan", erklärte das ältere Mädchen.

„Ako-chan ist schon drei Jahre alt", erklärte das kleine Mädchen selbst, wobei sie in einer recht lustigen Kleinkindsprache redete und Ken schon bemerkte, dass er zwei Mal hinhören musste bevor er alles richtig verstehen konnte. Dabei wirkte die kline Ako allerdings so stolz, dass sie ihren kleinen Oberkörper etwas streckte und Ken drei ihrer kleinen, dünnen Finger entgegenstreckte, wobei ihr winziger Ringfinger etwas einknickte so dass die drei aussah wie eine Zwei. Aber auch dies war typisch für Kleinkinder. Obwohl dieses Kind keine Brille trug, so ähnelte sie doch ihrer Kusine wenn ihre Augen leuchteten und strahlten vor lauter Lebensmut und Energie.

„Also, dieser Junge hier heißt Ichijouji Ken-kun!", erklärte Miyako schließlich, damit Ako Ken beim Namen nennen konnte.

„Ken-chan?", wiederholte sie seinen Namen mit etwas mühe.

„Jepp, genau. Ken-chan!"

Man hatte es Ako sicher noch nicht beigebracht, dass man mit dem Finger nicht auf andere Leute zeigte, allerding sah zu dem weitaus größeren Jungen hinauf und wies mit dem Zeigefinger zu ihm hinauf. Es schien so also hätte sie sich dazu entschlossen ihn von nun an als Ken-chan zu bezeichnen.

„Meine Mutter ist mit meiner Tante außer Hause gegangen und mein Vater ist auf einer Weiterbildung und da meine großen Schwestern mit Daisuke's Schwester irgendwo in der Stadt Spaß haben und mein Bruder im Geschäft arbeitet kümmere ich ich nun um Ako-chan. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich herbestellt habe, aber ich dachte, du könntet mir ein bisschen helfen", erklärte Miyako schließlich und nahm Ken's Hände in ihre während sie ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zuwarf. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich sogleich auf das Gesicht des anderen.  
„Von mir aus gern, wenn ich dir irgendeine Hilfe sein kann", entgegnete Ken teils ein wenig unsicher, denn er hatte noch nie mit einem kleinen Kind zutun gehabt. Miyako allerdings stieß sofort ein freudiges „Bingo!" herau hervor und erklärte weiter: „Ako-chan redet schon eine ganze Weile davon, dass sie gern Eierkuchen essen möchte und ich kann sie ja schlecht allein irgendwo rumsitzen lassen, aber Ako-chan ist eben auch noch zu klein um mir beim Kochen helfen zu kommen."

„Keine Sorge, ich verstehe schon", antwortete Ken und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann konnte er Miyakos Unsicherheit ziemlich gut anchvollziehen. Wenn er allein auf ein Kind aufpassen sollte, dann hätte er sicher seine Eltern ein paar Mal anrufen müssen um sich zu vergewissern alles richtig zu machen. In diesem Falle war es ganz natürlich, dass Miyako den Tränen nahe nach jemanden suchte, der sie unterstützen konnte. Sie sah nun umso entspannter aus und sprach erneut mit ihrer kleinen Verwandten, dabei konnte Ken einige Male die Bezeichnung „Ken-chan" heraushören, welche eine leichte Schamesröte in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen trieb. Schließlich kniete sie sich neben Ako und meinte: „Siehst du, Ken-kun ist extra gekommen um mit dir zu spielen."  
„Ken-chan?"

„Ist doch toll, nicht? Ken-kun ist außerdem ganz schön schlau und auch noch ziemlich gut im Fußball! Das klingt doch genau so wie ein Märchenprinz, hab ich recht?", brach es aus Miyako heraus wie aus einem Wasserfall.

„Merhenprinz?", wiederholte Ako in kindlicher Manier, wobei sie allerdings ihr junges Gesicht zu einer misstrauischen Miene verzog und Ken von oben bis unten genau musterte, so als wolle sie allein mit ihren Augen herausfinden, ob er nun wirklich ein Prinz sei. Ken hätte dem kleinen Mädchen am liebsten gesagt, dass er sich selbst gar nicht als Prinz bezeichnen wollte.

„Aber... Prinzen haben goldene Haare und blaue Augen, weißt du?", meinte die kleine Ako ziemlich überzeugt davon Recht zu haben, „Da schau!"

Sie wies mit ihrem kleinen Zeigefinger auf den Wohnzimmertisch auf dem ein Buch aufgeklappt lag. Es war offensichtlich ein Märchenbuch mit Illustrationen und es zeigte in der tat einen blongen Prinzen mit blauen Augen der auf einem Schimmel geritten kam um eine wunderschöne Prinzessin zu retten. Miyako konnte es nicht lassen laut zu lachen.  
„Sieht so aus als ob Takeru-kun der bessere Prinz für Ako-chan wäre", meinte sie ganz unbefangen.

„Takeyu?", wiederholte Ako ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ah richtig, du hast Takeru-kun ja noch nie getroffen!", murmelte Miyako vor sich hin, doch Ken wagte noch einen Blick in Akos Märchenbuch. Tatsächlich musste Ken feststellen, dass diese Aufmachung eines strahlenden Ritters ziemlich gut auf Takaishi Takeru passte und er vermutlich ganz schön cool darin wirken würde. Der Gedanke an den Ritter ohne Furcht und Tadel namens Takeru, brachte Ken unweigerlich zum Kichern.

„Also ich werde nun die Eierkuchen machen und du, Ako-chan, sei nun ein braves Mädchen und bleib bei Ken-kun. Wenn du nicht brav bist, kannst du keine leckeren Sachen essen, verstanden?", sagte Miyako mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und erhielt ein freudiges „Jah!" von der Kleinen.

Somit verschwand Miyako in der Küche, während Ken und Ako im Wohnzimmer verweilten. Neben dem Märchenbuch lagen auch ein kleiner Zeichenblock und Malbücher über den gesamten Tisch verteilt lagen.

„Ken-chan, wen magst du am liebsten?", wollte Ako plötzlich wissen.

„Hah?", gab Ken von sich und folgte mit seinem Blick dem kleinen Zeigefinger des Mädchens. Es war das Malbuch auf dessen Umschlagseite die Charaktere einer zur Zeit ziemlich beliebten Fernsehserie für Kiner gezeichnet waren. Ken hatte sie selbst noch nie gesehen, da sie immer zu einer Zeit lief, an der er in der Schule war. Dennoch waren die Zeichnungen ansprechend und ziemlich niedlich. Schließlich verwies Ken auf den Charakter, welcher ein pinkes Kostüm trug und den Eindruck des Hauptprotagonisten machte. Anscheinend war Kens Wahl nicht die Beste, denn Ako zeigte eine etwas betrübte Miene.

„Ich mag die hier viel lieber, die heißt Twinkle", erklärte sie, wobei sie den Namen des Charakters kaum über die Lippen brachte und aussah als müsste sie sich sehr anstrengen.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Mir gefiehl ihr Kleid sehr gut", entgegnete Ken und fragte sich ob Miyako wohl mehr mit diesen merkwürdigen Namen anfangen konnte, doch diese war momentan in der Küche beschäftigt.

Für Ken waren diese Dinge bereits Böhmische Wälder. Vor allem wenn es darum ging, was für ein dreijähriges Mädchen gerade angesagt war. Er selbst hatte in seiner Familie nur einen älteren Bruder gehabt und im Kreis sseiner Verwandten war nun mal Ken das jüngste Familienmitfgied. Vermutlich wären Hikari oder Daisuke geschickter im Umgang mit diesem kleinen Mädchen gewesen. Sie waren zwar alle jüngsten in ihrer Familie, doch Hikari als Mädchen wusste sicher was man mit einem kleinen Mädchen spielen konnte und Daisuke kam mit jedem Spaß zu recht.

„Weißt du was? Wenn Ako-chan mal groß ist, dann wird sie in eine Prinzessin sein und in einem großen Schloss leben und einen Wauwau haben und ein Häschen!", trällerte sie vergnügt neben Ken.

„Das klingt nach einer menge Spaß", stimmte der Dunkelhaarige nickend zu.  
„Mii-chan und Ken-chan dürfen auch zum Spielen kommen!"

„Das ist lieb von dir!"  
Ken verfiel in Schweigen, aber beobachtete Ako beim Ausmalen von einigen Bildern. Er fand es erstaunlich wie groß die Wachsmalstifte aussahen. Hätte Ken sie in den Händen gehabt, dann hätte er sie sicher aus versehen zerbrochen.

Im Fernsehen lief nebenher eine Bildungssendung für Kinder. Die beiden Moderatoren, ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau sangen zusammen mit ein paar Kindern das Lied „Shabondama Tonda"* und auch Ako begann mit einzustimmen. Ken hingegen schloss langsam die Augen um dem vergnügten Kindergesang zu lauschen. Akos lebhafte Singstimme glich Miyakos ein wenig. Plötzlich aber verstummte Akos Gesang und sie wante sich an Ken: „Ako-chan möchte Seifenblasen machen."

„Was?"

„Na Seifenblasen! Ken-chan, mach mit mir Seifenblasen! Lass uns Seifenblasen machen! Seifenblasen!", wiederholte die Kleine in einer leicht quängelnden Stimme. Ken war im Begriff nachzufragen wie Ako so von einem Moment auf den anderen darauf kam Seifenblasen machen zu wollen, doch als er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und bemerkte, dass die beiden Moderatoren mittlerweile zusammen mit den Kindern Seifenblasen aufsteigen ließen, war ihm klar, woher das Mädchen wohl die Idee bekommen hatte.

Seifenblasen.

Mit der Seifenlösung, welche sein Bruder für ihn gemischt hatte, konnte Ken die größten Seifenblasen machen. Kens älterer Bruder Osamu hatte ihn damals in den höhsten Tönen gelobt wie geschickt Ken darin war Seifenblasen zu pusten. Allerdings war für Ken das aller tollste, dass sein großer Bruder ihm beibrachte wie man sie macht.

Ken hatte seit Ewigkeiten keine Seifenblasen mehr gemacht. Oder sie noch so in en Himmel hinauffliegen lassen konnte wie damals?  
„Ken-chan, Beeilung! Seifenblasen!", Akos Stimme drang erneut in sein Ohr um ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen hervorzuholen. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und erhob sich vom Sofa während er antwortete: „Warte kurz, ich werde Miyako-san bitten uns eine Tasse und einen Strohhalm zu geben, sonst können wir keine machen."

Tätsächlich war Miyako so freundlich und stellte ihm eine brauchbare Tasse mit ein wenig Seife und einen Strohhalm zur Verfügung obwohl sie noch beim Eierkuchen machen war. Wie es allerdings aussah, schien sie die Bratpfanne schon einige Male benutzt zu haben und schon bald mit der Arbeit fertig zu sein.

„Du machst aber viele, Miyako-san...", bemerkte Ken.

„Klar, schließlich bekommst du auch welche! Aber ich bin bald fertig."

„Ehrlich!?", wollte Ken etwas perplex wissen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass er wirklich die Ehre hatte die Eierkuchen von Miyako zu probieren. Anfangs war er schon etwas verdutzt gewesen, doch im Nachhinein musste Ken sich anscheinend bei Ako bedanen.

Als nächstes verließ Ken kurzzeitig die Küche um das Spühlmittel mit ein wenig Wasser zu vermischen. Nur mit diesen kleinen Handgriffen hatte Ken das Gefühl sich wieder in seiner Kindheit zu befinden. Zu jener Zeit war Ken noch zu klein gewesen um alleine an das Waschbecken zu kommen, also beobachtete er Osamu wie er die Seifenblasenlösung anrührerte. Mittlerweile war Ken sogar über Miyakos Kopf hinausgewachsen und selbst in der Lage die gewünschte Flüssigkeit herzustellen und dieslöste bei ihm ein ungewohntes Gefühl aus.

„Das scheint ausreichend zu sein, dann brauchen wir nur noch...", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige vor sich hin und ging zurück zu Miyako um den Strohhalm an einem Ende etwas aufzuschneiden und zu weiten.

Ken ging schließlich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer in dem Ako mehr oder weniger ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr ihres Wächters wartete. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Ken das kleine Mädchen sanft an die Hand und ging mit ihr auf den Balkon hinaus. Das Mädchen folgte ihm mit vor Freude und Erwartung strahlnden Augen und während jeden Schrittes rief sie „Sei-fen-bla-sen-sei-fen-bla-sen!" in einem passenden, musikalischen Rhythmus.  
Ken kniete sich zu Ako hinunter und begann zu erklären: „Hier schau, Miyako-san hat den Halm extra zurechtgeschnitten. Das breite Ende tauchen wir jetzt in das Seifenblasenwasser und dann musst du nur noch ganz vorsichtig in das andere Ende hineinblasen."

„Seifenblasen!", rief das Kind erfreut aus.

Um zu verhindern dass zu viel von dem Wasser auf dem Boden des Balkons landet, hielt Ken die Tasse fest, während zwei kleine Hände immer wieder aufs Neue den Strohhalm in die Tasse tunkte um sogleich so stark wie möglich in das Röhrchen zu pusten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie aus voller Lunge Luft durch den Halm bließ, zerplatzten die Blasen sofort, ohne dass sie sich lösen konnten.

„Die platzen alle!", bemerkte Ako ein wenig beleidigt.

Ken konnte sich ein kleines, freundliches Lachen nicht verkneifen: „Ich glaube du bist ein bisschen zu stark für diese zerbrechlichen Seifenblasen."

„Hmm... Ken-chan mach du!"

„Ich?"  
„Ja! Wie groß werden sie?", wollte sie wissen als sie ihm den Strohhalm entgegenhielt und mit hoffnungsvollen Augen anhimmelte.

Als Ken in Akos Alter war, da war er noch ein reines, unschuldiges Kind gewesen. Aber heute? Bis vor kurzem hatte er viele Dinge getan, die er nicht wieder rückgängig machen konnte und er war so tief gefallen wie man nur fallen konnte. Trotz allem gab es Menschen in seinem Umfeld, die es geschafft hatten ihn wieder aus seinem Loch herauszuziehen. Dank ihnen schaffte er es wieder aufrecht zu stehen. Doch fragte sich Ken ob er genau wie damals mit seinem Bruder, auch jetzt noch in er lage war große Seifenblasen zu machen.

Ein erfreutes Quietschen entkam dem kleinen Mädchen beim Anblick einer wachsenden Seifenblase. Ganz vorsichtig bließ Ken in das eine Ende des Strohhalms. Er war darauf bedacht zu verhindern dass sie sofort zerplatzten und tatsächlich wuch und wuch sie zu einer großen Kugel heran, die im Sonnenlicht wie ein kleiner Regenbogen erschien. Schließlich löste sie sich von dem hohlen Stab und stieg langsam immer höher in den Himmel hinauf.

„Toll! Toll! Ken-chan noch mal!"

„Wie ich es vermisst habe Seifenblasen zu machen!", bemerkte Ken, wobei ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl der Nostalgie überkam und sein Herz unglaublich zum Klopfen brachte. Ken ließ noch eine Seifenblase hoch in den Himmelsten und erst das Geräusch der Balkontür zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zur Tür hin. Miyako war zu ihnen gestoßen und sah mit einem glücklichen Blick zu der einzelnen Seifenblase hinauf.

„Ken-chan kann das toll!", meinte Ako sofort.

„Wirklich? Lasst mich auch mal!", bat Miyako und nahm den Becher entgegen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass die anderen beiden den Strohhalm schon im Mund hatten. Auf der anderen Seite war Miyako in solchen Dingen nie kleinlich. Als sie den Plastikhalm an ihren Mund hielt und Luft hineinbließ, traten viele kleine Seifenblasen hervor die eine nach dem anderen gen Himmel flogen.

„Mii-chan, das sind ganz viele kleine! Aber weißt du was? Ken-chan macht ganz, ganz große!", erzählte Ako begeistert mit ihren Ärmchen gestikulierend.

„Hmm... dann möchte ich es auch gern sehen. Zeigst du's mir, Ken-kun?", bat Miyako höflich und somit starrten Ken nun zwei hoffnungsvolle Gesichter an. Das permanente Starren bereitete ihm ein wenig Lampenfieber. Ob er die Seifenblasen auch groß genug bekam wenn ihn gleich zwi Mädchen dabei beobachteten, Er wiederholte die Schritte wie zuvor und mit seinem sanften, vorsichtigen Pusten entstand eine etwas größere Seifenblase als zuvor.

„Hab ich doch gesagt!", kam es von Ako mit quietschender Stimme.

„Das gibt's ja gar nicht, du bist wirklich sehr gut darin!", stimmte Miyako erstaunt zu.

„Seifenblasen... früher als ich noch klein war, da hat... Osamu Niisan das selbe gesagt. Min älterer Bruder, der absolut alles tun konnte und verstand bekam keine richtigen zu Stande. Sie zerplatzten ihm sofort wieder und aus diesem Grund kümmerte er sich nicht viel darum, aber ich habe es geliebt Seifenblasen zu machen und daher habe ich ihn oft darum gebeten mit Seifenlösung zu mischen", erzählte Ken, wobei er bemerkte dass es guttat von seinem Bruder zu reden. Wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal, dass er ausgerechnet vor Miyako von ihm redete. Oft hatte Osamu ihm die Bitte abgeschlagen auch welche zu machen. Während Osamu sich entschuldigte es einfach nur nicht zu können, hatte er stets ein leicht peinlich berührtes Gesicht gemacht und ein wenig gelacht. Dennoch war es eben dieser Bruder, der trotz der Abneigung gegen diese kleinen Kugeln ihm den Strohhalm zurechtgeschnitten hatte.

Osamu war klug gewesen. Er war freundlich gewesen und nicht zu letzt der große Bruder, auf den Ken so stolz war.

„Ich denke dass sie so groß werden hängt damit zusammen dass du behutsam dabei bist", meinte Miyako.

„Huh?", Ken warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und hörte ihr weiter zu: „Na ich denke, dass dein Bruder selbst es vielleicht nicht so toll fand Seifenblasen zu machen, aber er hat die Seifenblasen geliebt, die du gemacht hast."

Miyako lehnte sich leicht an die Brüstung und beobachtete den sanften Flug der durchsichtigen Kugeln, die hin und wieder bunt in der Sonne leuchteten. „Um ehrlich zu sein würde selbst ich gern viel länger hier draußen stehen und ihnen beim Fliegen zuschauen."

Verdutzt folgte Ken mit seinen Augen den Blick seiner Teamkameradin.

So leicht und seicht tanzten diese merkwürdigen Blasen immer höher und weiter in den Himmel hinauf.

„Ken-kun!?", Miyakos Stimme klang ein wenig erschrocken.

„Entschuldige bitte..."

Die Worte seiner Freundin glichen jenen, die Osamu damals gesagt hatte. Ken war gut darin Seifenblasen zu machen, weil er sie so vorsichtig bließ. Nun, da Ken die Stimme seines großen Bruders wieder klar und deutlich in seinen Ohren klingen hörte, konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen und kauerte sich ein wenig zusammen. Der Dunkelhaarige erkannte, dass bereits größer war als sein Bruder jemals wurde und er die Gelegenheit hatte nun Stück für Stück erwachsen zu werden. Trotz allem hatte Ken das Gefühl, dass er in Momenten wie diesem, wenn er Seifenblasen tanzen sah wieder in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt wurde.

„Ken-chan ist lieb." Ein warmes, seichtes Tätscheln berührte seinen Kopf einige Male. „Ken-chan ist lieb. Ein gutes Kind."

Neben ihm ertönte Miyakos Kichern: „Genau. Ken-kun ist freundlich und ein guter Junge."

Obwohl sich in Akos Augen ebenfalls Tränen angesammelt hatten, streichelte sie Kens Kopf so vorsichtig ie konnte. Vermutlich hatten Kens Tränen sie ebenfalls traurig gestimmt, so dass sie ebenfalls kurz vorm Weinen war. Und dennoch versuchte Ako ihn trösten. Damals musste Osamu ih noch helfen, doch heute konnte Ken die Seifenlösung allein zusammenmixen.  
Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf und nahm den Strohhalm noch einmal an den Mund um eine riesige, schwere Seifenblase ganz langsam zum Firmament hinaufschweben zu lassen, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Miyako stmmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht meinte sie: „So, nachdem wir so lange mit den Seifenblasen gespielt haben, lasst uns Eierkuchen essen!"

„Juhuu!", rief das kleine Mädchen aus und sprang wieder in das Wohnzimmer.

Zu dritt setzten sie sich in die Küche und begannen sich über die Eierkuchen herzumachen, die Miyako für sie alle zubereitet hatte. Speziell für Ako gab es welche mit süßer Vanilleeiscreme oben drauf und auch wenn sie ein wenig hart waren, der salzige Geschmack der Butter vereint mit der leichten Süße des Ahornsirups machten es wett. In Windeseile hatten die drei die viele Arbeit aufgegessen.

„Danke für das leckere Essen", sprachen die drei im Chor bevor sie aufstanden.

Während Miyako und Ken beim Aufräumen der Küche waren und dabei Ako im Auge behielten, kam Miyakos Mutter mit ihrer Tante wieder nach Hause. Die junge Frau bedankte sich herzlich bei sowohl Miyako als Ken und hob ihre kleine Tochter auf den Arm, welche voller Enthusiasmus mit den Händen als sie anfing zu plappern: „Ako-chan hat Seifenblasen gemacht! Und Ken-chan hat gaaaaanz groooße gemacht! Mii-chan hat Eierkuchen gemacht!" Entweder war Ako glücklich darüber dass ihre Mutter wieder eingetroffen war, oder aber der Grund für ihren Redeschwall war, dass sie in dieser kurzen Zeit einfach viel zu viel erlebt hatte. Dabei wirkte das kleine Mädchen wie Miyako. Akos Mutter nickte und lächelte freundlich während sie ihrer Tochter zuhörte.  
„Also dann, Ako-chan, wollen wir Miyako-chan und dem netten Jungen Aufwiedersehen sagen?", fragte sie das Mädchen und wandte sich dann an die anderen beiden, „Vielen Dank für euren großartigen Einsatz. Ich schätze, dass euch das Babysitten ziemlich müde gemacht hat."

„Ach was, das geht schon", winkte Ken ab und dabei flunkerte er kein bisschen. Ungewohnt mag es gwesen sein, doch Ako war ein recht braves Kind. Da die beiden sich nun verabschieden wollten, beeilte Miyako sich und füllte das Seifenwasser in eine kleine Plastikflasche um und übergab sie Akos Mutter damit Ako auch zu Hause damit spielen konnte. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten durch den kleinen Laden um den Gästen Aufwiedersehen zu sagen.

In dem kleinen Kiosk angekommen, bereitete sich Miyakos Bruder bereits darauf vor den Laden bald zu schließen. Er streichelte Akos Kopf zum Abschied und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Als Miyako im selben Alter war, da war sie genauso nervig wie Ako-chan."

„Heeh, was soll das denn heißen?", entgegnete Miyako eine eher rhetorisch gemeinte Frage und brachte damit alle ein wenig zum Lachen.

Draußen blieben sie noch ein wenig vor dem großen Schaufenster stehen und sahen in die Abendsonne.  
„Bis bald. Beim nächsten Mal machen wir euch Eierkuchen", kam es von Miyakos Tante.  
„Ako-chan, bye bye", verabschiedete sich das größere Mädchen und bekam einen weinerlichen Schmollmun als Antwort. Wie Kinder eben waren, fand auch Ako es nicht besonders toll sich von netten Spielkameraden zu verabschieden ud schon deshalb schien sie den Tränen nahe zu sein. Ken aber tat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, ging dann zu ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre kleinen Hände in seine große, schlanken und sagte: „Vielen Dank dass du heute mit uns gespielt hast. Lass uns wieder zusammen spielen, ja Ako-chan?"

Es wirkte als ob die kleine Ako von ihrer Mutter beinahe hinter sich hergezogen wurde. Während die beiden immer kleiner wurden, wandte sich Ako immer wieder zu ihren Spielkameraden um und winkte ihnen ein wenig sehnsüchtig nach. Ken und Miyako erwiederten die Geste. Das Mädchen fing mit einem Male an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn?", wollte Ken wissen.

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dass du für mich wirklich so was wie ein Prinz bist!", entgegnete sie ihm unverfroren.

„Wie...?!", kam es von Ken in etwas verdutzter Manier. Er war sich sicher, dass Miyako erkennen konnte wie ihm die Hitze in den Kopf stieg, denn sie zeigte nun ähnlich wie Ako es zuvor getan hatte, mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Nasenspitze, „Danke für diesen tollen Tag, Ken-kun!"

Sanft.

Leicht.

So groß und frei war ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

Ende


End file.
